A Classic Hoenn Tale
by Hrwin
Summary: Strange things are happening in Hoenn. Wild Pokemon attacks are becoming more frequent. Follow Brendan as he explores the Hoenn Region. Reviews are encouraged.
1. A new beginning

**A Classic Hoenn Tale**

A blast of air followed Brendan out of the Rustboro City Pokemart. Five new pokeballs gleamed on his belt in the afternoon sun. The darkening sky alerted Brendan to the time; shopping had taken longer than expected.

The limited edition Premier ball had only been released a few days prior, however Brendan's previous attempts to acquire one had ended in failure. It was not by chance that he had succeeded on this particular afternoon.

Brendan ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. He winced as the metallic watch on his wrist caught the fading sunlight, blinding him with the reflected rays. A gust of wind carried faint cheers to Brendan's ears. The city was always quieter when Roxanne had a challenger. Brendan smiled at the memory of his battle with Rustboro's Gym Leader, as he began to make his way down the cobblestone path towards Route 104. The Stone Badge, the prize given to all who defeat Roxanne in battle, was nestled snugly in his badge case in his bag. Lying next to it, the Knuckle Badge- the reward for trainers who have cleared Dewford Town's Gym.

He had hoped to run into May during his trip to the city, but he had spent the afternoon alone instead. She had probably stayed home helping her father with his research. May's father, Professor Birch, was a large and gentle man who spent most of his time observing Pokémon in their natural habitats. Although, he could often be found dozing discreetly in the shade of some of the larger trees surrounding Littleroot.

As Brendan walked, his stomach gave a hungry growl. The walk south out of the city wasn't long, but the journey home was a lengthy one. He groaned at the thought of it on an empty stomach. Suddenly, his face lit up. He'd spotted some berry trees the other day whilst chasing a Tailow nearby.

The berry trees swayed softly in the slight wind. Brendan had walked east, skirting Route 104's lake located just south of Rustboro. The massive body of water had made accessing the city from that direction difficult, until the wooden bridge that now spanned it was erected, courtesy of Devon Corporation. Brendan considered the best route to the berries. His exploration had brought him to a narrow strip of grass, cornered against the lake's edge by thick vegetation. Ahead of him, roughly one meter above eye level stood the berry trees. A steep embankment separated Brendan from his targets. He reached for the first pokeball clipped on his belt.

"Go Vigoroth" Brendan said as he wielded the ball.

There was a familiar click, and a bright flash of red…And Vigoroth stood before its trainer. The Pokémon was ape-like, and covered in coarse white fur. Standing, it reached Brendan's shoulders. Its long arms, tipped with a pair of razor sharp claws each, almost reached the ground. Two more claws could be seen on each foot. It had large brown eyes, circled by dark fur, and two small fangs stuck out on either side of its huge mouth. In addition, a tuft of red fur quivered on its forehead, as the Pokémon seemed to be incapable of staying still.

A lone cloud sailed smoothly across the diming sky above the pair, its twin mimicking the journey on the lake's still surface. A short moment passed before Vigoroth looked up, locking eyes with its trainer.

"Vigoroth" Brendan said, his eyes never leaving his Pokémon's- exactly how his father had taught him. "I need you to pick some berries for me from those trees" He pointed behind Vigoroth, causing it to turn around.

With an excited bark, it bounded easily up the hill, its long limbs giving it good purchase on the steep slope. Once there, it nimbly started picking berries, taking care not to target only one tree. Soon after, it had a heaped pile of berries in its hand. The descent was as quick as the climb, even with one hand delicately holding the picked berries. Brendan smiled at his Pokémon's dexterity. It wasn't so long ago when Vigoroth had been a Slakoth, and the contrast between the two evolutions couldn't have been greater.

"Thank you" Brendan said to the restless Pokémon before him, as it transferred the picked goods to Brendan's outstretched hand. Once there, he divided the pile in half and offered one to Vigoroth. The Pokémon, whose eyes had never left Brendan and the berries, gave a short bark in thanks, and eagerly accepted its reward. In one fluid motion, Brendan detached its pokeball from his belt, and with a flash and a click, Vigoroth returned to the ball.

Streaks of purple and yellow filled the sky, as the sun slowly made its way across the horizon. A flock of Wingulls flying high up appeared to be chasing the giant ball of light, their wings flapping slowly in unison. The lake rippled lazily as a gust of wind coming from the city disturbed it. Brendan's footsteps echoed loudly across the water, as he began to walk on the bridge. His berries momentarily forgotten as he travelled to his destination. The water reflected his journey on its mirror-like surface, the occasional ripple distorting the image. About halfway across the bridge, Brendan stopped and sat. He carefully placed his pile of berries next him, feet dangling just above the water, and watched the sunset.

Some time passed before Brendan realised he had a visitor. His silent companion's head stuck out of the water within spitting distance, its small, intelligent eyes shifting nervously between Brendan and the diminished heap of berries next to him. The head looked very large, and it took Brendan a moment to distinguish the actual head from the broad fin on top of it, in the fading sunlight. On each cheek, it had an orange, star-shaped gill, which differed nicely from the Pokemon's blue skin. The rest of the Mudkip's body was hidden beneath the dark surface.

Brendan, taking care not to make any sudden movements, dropped a berry near his watcher's head. The treat and the head both disappeared from sight, a bunch of bubbles the only sign that the Mudkip was still there. After a moment the head emerged once more, its black eyes now focused entirely on Brendan, the meaning clear.

By the time Brendan's berry supply ran dry, the Mudkip's eyes were half closed, its movements sluggish. Its hunger thoroughly defeated, it was prepared to sleep off its meal. Brendan reached for one of the new pokeballs hanging on his belt.

"Would you like to come with me?" Brendan asked the small Pokémon, holding up the ball to make his meaning clearer.

The Mudkip gave a soft hum in response.

Brendan walked home some time later. One more Pokémon in his party.


	2. Team Magma

The following morning found Brendan in the Petalburg City Pokemart. The low hum of the air-conditioning the only sound as Brendan waited.

"It was a protect TM you wanted, right?" the Pokemart clerk asked, sticking her head around the door of the back room.

"Yes," Brendan replied, adding, "its for a new Pokémon in my party."

The woman smiled at him, as she came back through to the counter, holding a silver disk in her hand. "If you've caught a new Pokemon, you should show Professor Birch," Her smiled faltered as she added, "but if you do see him, make sure to ask him how he's feeling. He had a nasty encounter with a zigzagoon, and the poor man got bitten."

Brendan frowned at the news. Wild pokemon attacks were rare, especially around Littleroot. Something must have scared the zigzagoon. He made a mental note to ask May about it later. The news didn't alarm Brendan too badly, however. Zigzagoons had sharp claws and teeth, but their small size made them relatively harmless.

A fist of warm air greeted Brendan as he left the Pokemart, its blue doors closing promptly behind him. He had quickly paid, promising the clerk he would check up on Birch soon. He had intended to speak to the Professor anyway; he needed help to complete his plan after all.

Petalburg City was bustling, its paved streets filled with pedestrians enjoying the weather. The sun hadn't reached its highest point yet, and Brendan was already planning the rest of his day. Skirting the passerby people, Brendan walked towards the city's western exit. Petalburg City was actually only a large town. Roughly square in shape, with two sizeable ponds occupying opposite corners. Nestled next to the northeastern pool was the Pokémon Gym ran by Brendan's father, its metal doors firmly shut.

Brendan continued out of the city onto the southern part of Route 104, a whiff of salt his only welcome. The path from Petalburg carried on, slowly curving north away from the salty waves arriving on the beach below. The beach flanked the path's left-hand side, and extended several metres outwards. A crowd of colourful parasols populated the sand, their owners relaxing under them, or in the warm water. Wingulls cawed noisily as they circled above the busy beach. As Brendan watched, two beach-goers began a Pokémon battle to the obvious delight of nearby spectators. Brendan followed the high path, his destination ahead.

Petalburg Woods stood before Brendan, its dense forest blocking his view of the path ahead. However, Brendan didn't need to see the way, he'd been coming here since he was old enough to own a Pokémon. Once he was past the worst of the underbrush, he reached for the most recently occupied pokeball on his belt.

"Go, Mudkip!"

Mudkip landed softly on the forest floor. Its body, which had been hidden underwater before, was small and leathery. A grey tail fin wagged happily in the shade of the woods. Brendan reached into his bag for his newly bought TM. Technical Machines, known as TMs, were disks roughly the size of an open hand with a specific Pokémon move programmed onto them. The TM in Brendan's hand contained the move Protect, a common move for trainers to give their Pokémon since it could envelop them in an impregnable bubble, capable of repelling any attack.

Brendan knelt in front of his Pokémon, tapping the silver disk to its head. Immediately upon touching Mudkip, the disk disintegrated into a fine sprinkle of ash. Brendan quickly got to his feet, taking a couple of hurried steps back for good measure. Suddenly, a ball of blue light surrounded Mudkip, illuminating the clearing eerily. The sphere was only about a metre in diameter, but it easily encompassed Mudkip's whole body. After a brief instance the ball faded away, leaving behind no trace that it had ever existed. Content with what had just transpired, Brendan scooped Mudkip into his arms and continued deeper into the trees.

It didn't take long to find a wild Pokémon. The poochyena was digging at the base of a large tree, its grey paws clearing the soft earth easily. The Pokémon resembled a small, grey dog, although its face and throat were black. The fur at the base of its tail was rumpled and shaggy. Brendan dropped Mudkip in front of its opponent, its short legs absorbing the impact of the fall. The poochyena had noticed them by now, and it turned towards them growling.

"Mudkip!" Brendan said, pointing at the dog-like pokemon. "Use Water Gun!"

Mudkip slammed headfirst into the poochyena. It had ignored Brendan's command. As the two Pokémon struggled to disentangle themselves from each other, the poochyena's jaws closed around one of Mudkip's legs. Mudkip began to trash wildly, panic driving it. The poochyena held on tightly, but its sharp teeth had failed to pierce Mudkip's leathery skin.

"Mudkip, use Growl!" Brendan almost shouted, his Pokémon's panic infecting him.

This time, Mudkip listened. Mudkip opened its mouth, loosening a loud growl centimeters from the poochyena's face. The effect was instantaneous. The poochyena released Mudkip's leg with a yelp, its ears flicked back in pain. Mudkip rushed back towards Brendan, looking at him with newfound trust.

"Now, Mudkip," Brendan said, having regained his composure. "Use Water Gun!"

Mudkip opened its mouth once more, this time releasing a blast of water at the poochyena. The force of the attack sent the small Pokémon flying backwards, causing it to collide into the trunk of the tree it had been digging under. The poochyena landed on all fours and, without another glance towards its opponents, ran off into the forest.

Brendan scooped Mudkip into his arms. "Good job!" he said to the small Pokémon, a large grin on his face. "Too bad we didn't get to try out your new move though"

Mudkip hummed in agreement.

The pair continued deeper into the woods, the bond between them already stronger from the battle they had won.

Brendan frowned as he stood up. A loud voice had broken the quiet surroundings, startling him. He had been taking a picture of a cascoon for Professor Birch. Its cocoon-like body a darker shade of purple than Brendan had seen before. He quickly took note of the type of tree the cascoon was hanging from, as he knew it would be the first thing the Professor would ask him, before stepping back out onto the path.

A man stood some distance away, talking into what looked like a walkie-talkie. He was more or less Brendan's height, but obviously older dressed all in red. Brendan gasped as he saw the black 'M' printed on the man's chest. He was part of Team Magma. There had been rumours they had spread further south, but Brendan hadn't believed them. He believed them now.

The man's words travelled easily through the still air; he hadn't caught sight of Brendan yet.

"My orders were to search Petalburg Woods, sir," the grunt said. He listened intently to the reply, his face going pale.

"When was that order given?"

The man covered the mouthpiece and swore loudly, quickly putting the device back up to his ear.

"I'll get to Fallarbor as fast as I can, but…"

The response was cut off, followed by a long pause where the man said nothing. His face had formed into a sneer and his free hand was curled into a tight fist.

"I understand, but-"

This time the interruption was more abrupt, but the reply was short.

"Yes, sir" The man said through his teeth, putting away the device into his pocket. The man spat on the ground, wiped his mouth, and looked up, locking eyes with Brendan.

"Oi!" The man said angrily, moving towards Brendan. "What do you think you're doing listening in to other people's conversations?"

He had covered the distance between them quickly. Brendan could finally see his face. Small eyes rested under thick eyebrows, and his head was shaved, giving him a thug-like appearance. Brendan only saw one pokeball hanging on his belt. The man's beady eyes flicked down to the balls around Brendan's waist, his mouth widening into a cruel smile.

"That's one of them limited edition Premier balls," he said, pointing a gloved finger at the ball. "Give it here."

Brendan took a step back instinctively. Team Magma had a cruel reputation, but there was no chance he was just going to hand over the pokeball. Brendan stood up straighter, looking the man in the eyes. "No."

The grunt's smile only widened. He had been looking for a confrontation. "You're gonna regret that," He said as he took a couple of steps backwards, reaching for the only ball at his belt. "Go, Camerupt!"

The Pokémon landed heavily on all fours. It was huge, resembling a cow, with shaggy orange fur and three blue rings on either flank. The most alarming feature, however, were the twin volcanoes smoldering on its back.

"Lava Plume, now!" The man almost shouted with violent excitement.

Blobs of viscous lava erupted from the mounds on the camerupt's back, spraying everything nearby. Brendan cursed as he quickly stepped behind a tree to avoid the attack, his body shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline. The man hadn't even waited for Brendan to call out a Pokémon.

The attack had started small fires in multiple places, the thick vegetation eagerly consumed by the flames. _He's going to burn down the whole forest at this rate._ Thought Brendan, as he reached for his belt.

"Go, Vigoroth! Go, Mudkip!" Brendan shouted, his voice trembling slightly. "Mudkip, put out the flames. Vigoroth, Fury Swipes!"

"Camerupt, Protect!" The man said, his voice almost hysteric. Vigoroth's claws bounced harmlessly off the blue bubble that immediately surrounded the camerupt. Vigoroth landed gracefully on its feet, ready for the next move. "Lava Plume, again!"

More lava poured out, forcing Vigoroth to dance backwards to avoid getting burned. Brendan yelled out in pain as flecks of lava landed on his arm, burning his flesh. To his left, Mudkip was frantically rushing from fire to fire, extinguishing each of them with a blast of water from its mouth. However, the second attack had spread more flames, and Mudkip was starting to tire. Smoke had begun to fill the clearing, the thick canopy of leaves preventing it from escaping. Brendan coughed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He needed to end this quickly.

"Vigoroth, Rock Tomb!" Brendan said. Vigoroth's eyes flashed red as it smacked the ground simultaneously with both arms. Immediately, small pillars of rock shot out from the ground around Camerupt's feet, encasing them in stone. Camerupt's eyes widened in panic. It couldn't move. "Mudkip, use Water Gun now!" A blast of water shot out from Brendan's left, hitting the large Pokémon straight in the face. The camerupt moaned in distress, flicking its ears back towards its trainer. The man had finally lost his smirk. His face was slowly going red and he was biting down hard on his lip. After only a brief hesitation he yelled: "Camerupt, use Earthquake!"

Brendan couldn't believe his ears. Using an attack like Earthquake outside of a battle arena was incredibly dangerous and catastrophic for the environment.

"Both of you, Protect!" Brendan said quickly, as Camerupt's eyes flashed orange and a seismic wave rolled out from under it, spreading outwards in every direction. Vigoroth jumped onto Brendan's chest, the blue bubble enveloping them both. The wave hit the ball, throwing both trainer and Pokémon backwards.

Brendan slowly got to his feet. His back ached from when he had struck the ground, but the protective sphere had absorbed most of the attack's power. Large cracks had appeared in the path, and several trees had been knocked over by the force of the attack. Most of the fires had also been put out by the moving rock, but there were still smoldering patches of grass in need of attention. Brendan suddenly looked around for Mudkip. If the attack had thrown both himself and Vigoroth several feet, he was scared to think how far it would have thrown the small Pokémon. Brendan quickly spotted the blue creature next to a tree some distance further back than where he was standing. Mudkip only looked slightly dazed. The protective ball must have stopped the worst of the hit.

Brendan finally turned his attention back to the large Pokémon. The camerupt hadn't moved at all, but the rocks trapping its legs had been shattered into small pieces by the wave. Brendan didn't wait for it to attack again.

"Vigoroth, Slash!" Brendan said, pointing a finger at the target. Vigoroth darted forward, ready to end the battle.

"Protect!" Shouted the man, panic in his voice.

Once more, Vigoroth's claws bounced harmlessly off the blue bubble that surrounded the camerupt. This time, however, Brendan had been expecting it.

"Mudkip!" Brendan said, his pulse increasing with the end of the battle in sight. "Use Water Gun, again!"

"Protect!" The man said desperately, but the blue ball didn't appear. He hadn't waited enough time between uses.

The blast of water struck the camerupt's face with deadly precision. The giant Pokémon wobbled slightly, and as its eyes closed it fell to the ground. Just before hitting the ground, a red light flashed, and the camerupt disappeared with a click back into its pokeball.

The man stared in shock at the now-empty space in front of him, before turning towards Brendan with newfound anger in his eyes.

"You little piece of shit," He said, walking towards Brendan, his hands curled into fists. "I'm gonna k-"

He stopped talking as Vigoroth moved between him and its trainer, his eyes focusing on the two pairs of long claws. The man's face curled into a snarl, as he began backing away. His eyes locked onto Brendan's.

"I'll get you next time, kid." He spat, before turning and walking away.


	3. Brendan's Plan

Brendan softly closed the door behind him, chucking his keys onto the kitchen counter. The flat was quiet, the afternoon sun warming the room pleasantly. The door opened onto a large square room, with a couple of modern sofas in one corner facing an equally modern TV. A spotless kitchen occupied the opposite corner; the keys Brendan had just tossed the only item out of place. Houndoom raised its head lazily from its usual resting spot on the couch, disturbed by the slight sound of Brendan's entrance. Brendan moved towards the fridge, lunch on his mind.

He had stayed for a short while longer in Petalburg Woods, making sure all of the fires from his battle with the Team Magma grunt were fully extinguished before leaving. The confrontation had shook Brendan more than he cared to admit. He was more than capable of handling himself in a Pokémon battle, but the man's blatant disregard for the rules of battling was alarming. Hunger wasn't the only reason he had returned home, as he could have picked up lunch in the Pokémon Center while he'd been there. Up until yesterday evening he had been travelling solely with Vigoroth. Now, with the addition of Mudkip to his party, he had two Pokémon with him. However, with the threat of Team Magma lurking nearby, having an extra Pokémon or two with him would put his mind at ease.

Brendan made short work of the sandwich he had put together, barely pausing to breath. After quickly washing the few utensils he had used for the meal, he approached the dozing houndoom. It was sprawled comfortably on the couch, directly in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the large windows. From that position it had a wonderful view of Petalburg City, however the gym was hidden from sight since it was positioned directly adjacent to the block of flats. Brendan gave Houndoom a quick hello stroke before heading further into the apartment. His room was as neat as the rest of the flat, except for his bed, which hadn't been made that morning. A wooden desk sat directly opposite from the door, under the only window. The bed was on the left hand side of the desk; a small bedside table with a lamp on it was next to it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a large wardrobe situated on the opposite wall from the bed. Various posters covered the walls. There were faint traces of posters that had been removed, as Brendan had grown older.

Brendan crossed to his desk. He let out a grunt of annoyance as it became clear that the pokeball was not on the desk, nor in either one of its drawers. His father must have taken it with him on his trip by accident. Norman, Brendan's father, had left on a journey to the Sinnoh region to train his Pokémon team. Gym Leaders were encouraged to keep their battling skills sharp year round, their salaries allowing trips to other regions simply to train, and no one was sharper than Norman. He had left over a week ago, confident that Brendan was sufficiently capable to sustain himself. Brendan appreciated the newfound freedom, but he did miss his father at times.

Brendan ran a hand through his hair, before walking to the wardrobe. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door. His dark hair had grown out over summer, making him look younger. He had spent most of his waking hours outside, and as a result he was pleasantly bronzed. He flashed a sly grin at his reflection, his teeth glaringly white compared to his skin. There was nothing he could do about the missing pokeball, so he would simply have to do without. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. He wanted to talk to Professor Birch about his plan that afternoon, so he needed to leave soon. The walk to Littleroot wasn't long, however, so he wasn't worried about time. He also hoped he would run into May, he knew she would worry about his battle with Team Magma, and the thought of May worrying about him brought another smile to his lips.

After hastily collecting everything he would need, he headed back into the front room. Picking his keys up from the kitchen counter, he turned towards where he knew Houndoom was resting.

"Houndoom," He said to the seemingly empty room. "Let's go."

The canine Pokémon padded over to Brendan, its claws clacking familiarly on the wooden floor. It stretched its long black body before yawning. The yawn was an intimidating sight, revealing sharp, white teeth. It snapped its orange snout closed suddenly, hiding the teeth from view. Long, curved horns sprouted from its head, matching the rib-like ridges on its back. To top off the image, its tail ended in a triangular point, like a snake's. The tail was wagging slowly as Houndoom waited for its trainer.

"I can't find your pokeball," Brendan said to the Pokémon. "So you're going to have to walk."

Houndoom took the news without complaint, and they both left the flat together.

* * *

"Brendan!" A voice called out behind him, startling him slightly. Brendan turned around, and his heart gave a quick flutter as it always did when he saw May. Her brown hair swayed as she jogged to catch up with him. Her face was surprisingly pale, since Brendan knew she spent the same amount of time outdoors as he did, and her green eyes sparkled brilliantly, even at a distance.

"I was hoping to run into you in Petalburg," She said when she was at a normal talking distance. "You must have somehow slipped past me."

"I was just on my way to see your dad," Brendan said in reply. Houndoom gave May's hand a lick in greeting, and she gave it a pat on the head and a smile in return. "How is he by the way? I heard he had a nasty run in with a zigzagoon."

"Oh he's fine," May said dismissively, as they continued walking towards Oldale Town. "What's really worrying is why these attacks are happening in the first place."

"There was another?"

"Yes," May replied. "A whismur attacked a boy on the Rustboro side of Rusturf tunnel. Next time it could be something much bigger."

Brendan frowned. So the attacks were happening everywhere, not just Littleroot. The idea of wild Pokémon attacking people was a daunting one. Usually, a Pokémon would only target a human if they had been attacked first: for training or for capture. This made it so that when a Pokémon actually did hurt someone, the fault typically lay at the person's feet. Unprovoked attacks weren't unheard of however, but even then they could normally be explained, such as a protective parent or a territorial individual.

"Is anything being done to prevent future attacks?"

"No," May said with a scowl. "People dismiss what happened to dad saying it's part of his job, even though he's never been attacked before. What happened to the boy is a little harder to excuse, but all they've done is to discourage travelling through Rusturf Tunnel without a Pokémon to protect you."

"Could these attacks have something to do with Team Magma?" Brendan asked slowly.

"Possibly," May said, frowning slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Brendan quickly told May about his encounter with the man that morning, even mentioning how the man hadn't waited for Brendan to call out a Pokémon before attacking. May's frown only deepened as he spoke.

"I'll have to ask dad about it," May replied, obviously deep in thought. "But you were brave to stand up to him, very stupid, but very brave too."

Their conversation trailed off as they walked into Oldale Town, a familiar silence enveloping them. The town was small and lively, nestled in a glade surrounded by trees. The Pokémon Center and Pokemart were the largest buildings, lit up red and blue respectively. They sat on opposite sides of the path leading north to Route 103, as it was the busiest road since it connected Oldale and Littleroot to the rest of Hoenn. They had entered through the western gate and they angled south towards Littleroot.

"How come you're visiting dad?" May asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them."

"I'm sick of planning and waiting around," Brendan replied without looking at May. "It's time I finally put my plan in action, whether the Professor helps me or not."

"Oh I see how it is," May said in a mocking tone. A sly grin had appeared on her face, and Brendan wondered what she was thinking. "You defeat one Team Magma member and you think can take on the world."

They had stopped walking now, and they turned to face each other.

"If you're so tough," May continued, her voice still teasing. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind proving it" May had moved closer with every word until they were so close their noses almost touched. Time seemed to stop for Brendan. He noticed the splattering of freckles on May's nose and cheeks. He noticed how he had grown over summer and that he was now an inch taller than her. He noticed the increased beating of his heart.

Suddenly, May spun away. A pokeball had appeared in her hand, and in one easy movement she threw it at the space between them.

"Go, Delcatty!" May said, her voice no longer mocking.

Brendan smiled despite himself. He should have known she was up to something. The Pokémon May sent out resembled a large, tan cat. Purple fur covered its ears, around its neck, and even on the tip of its tail. Brendan hesitated briefly, before shaking his head to clear his mind. He'd think about what had just occurred later, right now he had bigger problems.

"Let's go, Houndoom!"

Houndoom padded lazily in front of Brendan. When it was standing between the two trainers, it yawned and stretched. Brendan didn't feel nearly as relaxed as his Pokémon. May was a superb battler, and in all their battles Brendan had only won once, and he'd had to resort to trickery.

"Delcatty! Shadow Ball!"

"Houndoom! Protect!"

Brendan watched as all the shadows in close proximity, including his own, collected around a small point in front of Delcatty. Within moments, there was a large blob of wriggling shadows aimed at Houndoom. Delcatty's eyes flashed purple and with a growl the ball shot towards Brendan's Pokémon. The shadows dispersed harmlessly against the blue protective ball that surrounded Houndoom, but the attack had fulfilled May's purpose: to use up Houndoom's Protect.

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Brendan said quickly, not wanting to give May another chance to attack.

"Delcatty! Dig!"

Delcatty jumped upwards before diving straight down towards the ground, its powerful paws making quick work of the soft earth. Brendan grimaced as the blast of fire from Houndoom's mouth passed harmlessly over the hole Delcatty had hidden in.

"Houndoom! Use Smog while it's trapped in the hole!"

Houndoom rushed towards the hole. Once at the edge, it leaned over, opened its mouth, and released a jet of thick smoke into the confined space.

"Delcatty! Tail Whip!"

Suddenly, Delcatty burst upward back into view. It easily cleared the cloud of smoke surrounding its previous hiding place, and as it fell towards the ground, it spun in the air, whipping its slender tail across Houndoom's snout. Houndoom howled in pain as it dashed back to its trainer. Delcatty also ran back to May, its eyes red and watery from the smoke.

"Delcatty! Sing!"

Delcatty opened its mouth, and a soothing song filled the air. The tune was soft, but it carried to where Brendan was standing, and he felt his eyes droop in exhaustion. He hastily shoved his fingers in his ears. The attack wasn't aimed at him, but he could still be affected by it. Houndoom had curled up on the grass fast asleep. Brendan saw May gesture at the sleeping Pokémon, and he removed his fingers just in time to hear: "Delcatty! Wake-Up Slap!

It was a good move. Wake-Up Slap did extra damage to targets that were asleep. Brendan could do nothing but watch as Delcatty strolled over to Houndoom. In one careless motion, like it were swatting a fly, Delcatty smacked the sleeping Pokémon. Houndoom didn't move, and Brendan knew it couldn't fight anymore.

He took off his bag and rummaged in it for two super potions. With the two items in his hands, he walked over to his Pokémon. Delcatty walked back towards May while Brendan promptly sprayed the potions over Houndoom. The effect was almost instantaneous. Houndoom stood up, before shaking itself. A soft round of applause accompanied the action, and Brendan was surprised to see that a small crowd had gathered next to the battle. He had been so focused that he had entirely missed them. The thought of people watching him battle made him nervous, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come back, Houndoom," Brendan said. The Pokémon returned to his side, lying down comfortably in the grass. Its head remained upright, however, and its attention was fixed on the battlefield. Brendan reached for the first ball on his belt. "Go, Vigoroth!"

May tilted her head to examine the newly sent out Pokémon. "I see you evolved Slakoth, well done." She said with a sincere smile. Brendan acknowledged the compliment with a smile of his own, but his mind was rapidly putting together a plan. He needed to pressure her into using the same tactic again.

"Vigoroth! Fury Swipes!"

"Delcatty! Protect!"

Vigoroth darted towards its opponent, its long claws bouncing harmlessly off the protective bubble that encased Delcatty.

"Delcatty! Sing, again!

"Vigoroth! Brick Break!" Brendan said hastily before shoving his fingers back in his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw most of the crowd imitate him. Brendan knew there was no chance Vigoroth would have time to attack Delcatty before it used Sing, but he was counting on the fact that May had never battled a vigoroth before.

Brendan watched, deaf to the world, as Delcatty opened its mouth to release its attack. Nothing visible happened for a moment, then a fiery red light surrounded Vigoroth. Delcatty stepped back in surprise as Vigoroth darted forward once more, its curled fist colliding with Delcatty's side. Delcatty swayed and dropped to the ground. Just before it hit, there was a flash of red light and the delcatty returned to its pokeball. Only then did Brendan remove his fingers from his ears. Another round of applause followed.

"How did you do that?" May asked, frowning. "Vigoroth completely ignored Delcatty's attack."

"Vigoroth has the ability Vital Spirit," Brendan explained. "It can't be put to sleep against its will.

"I fell right into your trap, didn't I? May said, a touch of admiration in her voice.

Brendan shrugged. "No more than I did before with Houndoom." May flashed him an appreciative grin, before reaching for another pokeball on her belt.

"Go, Wingull!"

The Seagull Pokémon landed gently on the soft grass. It stretched its wings happily, cawing loudly.

"Vigoroth! Rock Tomb!"

"Wingull! Fly into the air, quickly!"

Vigoroth's eyes flashed red, as it hit the ground with one fist. Immediately, thin pillars of rock shot up from the ground around the wingull's feet. It wasn't quick enough. The rocks hit nothing but air as Wingull circled above the battlefield, cawing in defiance.

"Wingull! Keep your distance, use Water Gun!"

"Vigoroth! Dodge it!

Wingull fired blast after blast of water at Vigoroth, never staying in one spot for too long, and never moving in reach. The attacks were weak, but difficult to avoid. Brendan had no idea what to do. There was nothing he could to hit the flying Pokémon. He thought back to the strategy May had used before, and an idea hit him.

"Vigoroth! Yawn!"

Vigoroth stopped dodging the attacks, and yawned loudly. He saw May yawn too, and to his relief Wingull mimicked it. The Pokémon continued flying for so long that Brendan thought his plan had failed, but eventually it drifted down slowly to perch on the grass

"Vigoroth! Use Rock Tomb!"

This time, the thin pillars on rock collided with the wingull's feet and wings, heavily damaging them. There was another flash of light, and the wingull disappeared from sight. There was a much louder round of applause, and to Brendan's surprise the crowd had almost doubled in size. May was silent as she reached for her final pokeball.

"Go, Combusken!"

The chicken-like Pokémon stood on two legs. The upper part of its body was yellow, but its lower body was covered in orange feathers. Its legs were scaly and clawed. A sharp beak sat below large, orange eyes, and on its head were three decorative feathers. Its arms were tipped with claws.

May wasted no time in attacking. "Combusken! Double Kick!"

"Vigoroth! Protect!"

Combusken dashed towards Vigoroth, incredibly fast. It jumped as it savagely kicked the blue sphere surrounding Vigoroth. While it was still in the air, it spun and released another kick at the protective bubble. Brendan was amazed at the speed and ferocity of the attack. He had never faced May's Combusken before.

"Vigoroth! Fury Swipes!"

"Combusken! Double Kick, again!"

Vigoroth slashed at its opponent. Combusken ducked under the swipe, and with impressive dexterity, spun on one foot and kicked Vigoroth straight in the chest. Vigoroth staggered backwards with a roar. It lowered itself onto all fours before charging. Combusken dodged the first swing, but the second hit it in the arm. Using the momentum of the hit, Combusken spun once more on one foot, and kicked Vigoroth in the center of its chest again. Vigoroth let out a low moan before dropping to the ground. With a flash and a click, it returned to its ball.

The crowd cheered at the impressive display of battling. May smiled at Brendan.

"I guess that means I win," She said happily, as she went to return Combusken.

"Actually," Brendan said, stopping her. "I have another Pokémon."

The crowd erupted in delight that the battle would continue, as May's face dropped slightly. Immediately, her smiled returned.

"Let's see it then." She said.

Brendan reached for the pokeball. All he had was type advantage, but against the speed and strength of the combusken he needed more than that. He needed a plan. "Go, Mudkip!"

May frowned as she saw Mudkip, obviously not impressed by the type match-up.

"Combusken!" She said. "Double Kick!"

"Mudkip! Protect!"

Combusken closed down the distance between the two Pokémon, jumping up once more to release its dual kick combo on Mudkip's protective bubble. Brendan had hoped for that.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

There was nothing Combusken could do. It was still falling from its attack. The blast of water caught it squarely on the chest, sending it sprawling backwards.

"Mudkip! Water Gun, again!"

"Combusken! Protect!" May said, her voice higher than usual. "Use Focus Energy too!"

Brendan's heart sank. She had out-played him. Combusken sat down cross-legged to meditate, as the blast of water from Mudkip's mouth sprayed the protective sphere harmlessly.

"Combusken! Double Kick!"

"Mudkip! Water Gun!"

Mudkip shot another blast of water at where Combusken had been sitting, but it only hit grass. Combusken was now running full-tilt around Mudkip's left side, away from the crowd. Mudkip panicked at how close its opponent now was to it, releasing another blast of water. Combusken didn't even have to dodge the attack, as it sailed harmlessly over its head. When it was close enough, it jumped once more into the air, and delivered two consecutive kicks connecting directly with Mudkip. There was a final flash, and click, and the battle was over.

Brendan sagged slightly in disappointment as the crowd broke out in cheers. He felt Houndoom give his dangling hand a lick of encouragement, which brought a faint smile to his lips. He had really thought that he was going to win, and the defeat stung all the more because of it.

"That was amazing, Brendan!" May said over the noise from the crowd. She had moved within talking distance since the end of the battle, Combusken was nowhere in sight. "You almost had me."

"Almost." Brendan said with a sad smile. The crowd was beginning to thin, and before May could respond, an old couple approached them both.

"That was one hell of a battle," The old man said excitedly. His voice was slightly hoarse from all the cheering. "We haven't seen a battle like that in years."

"It's so nice to see two young trainers fight with such passion." Added the woman.

Brendan felt his face flush red and he turned away from May slightly so she wouldn't see. The old woman saw, and she offered Brendan a large smile before continuing:

"Here," She said, giving Brendan a crisp note while her husband mimicked the action with May. "Take it as thanks for the entertainment."

Without waiting for their replies, the couple linked arms and strolled off into town. May was the first to realise what had happened, and she quickly called out her thanks to the retreating pair. Brendan looked down at his hand. In it was a new $50 note. He looked up at May and grinned. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. Several other people approached to congratulate them, and a few even gave some money too, but no one gave nearly as much as the elderly couple.

Some time after, when they had visited the Pokémon Center and were making their way down to Littleroot, May turned to Brendan and said:

"I think you're right, you know."

"About what?" Brendan replied. The battle had eaten away at the rest of the day, and the sun was nearing the horizon. The trees rustled peacefully in a slight breeze, and the path was filled with the smell of grass. The trail curved calmly through the greenery, and in the distance, the lights of Littleroot could be seen through the trees.

"That you're ready for your plan," May said as she looked at Brendan, her emerald eyes meeting his brown. Her hair caught the setting sun's rays, giving her a golden halo. "I think you're ready to catch a Legendary Pokémon."


	4. Wally

"I'm just not sure it's a good idea," Wally's uncle said once more. "The path to Fallarbor is far too dangerous."

"Wally believes he is ready, and I agree with him," Wattson said tiredly, running a hand through his white hair. "The boy has a way with Pokémon I've never seen before, even if he isn't the strongest battler."

Wally felt his mind wander as the two men argued. The conversation had been going back and forth for some time now, and neither of the two seemed willing to back down. Wally didn't blame his uncle for opposing the trip. It was a long journey, difficult even for a fully fit trainer. But Wally knew he had to try, even if his insides went cold at the prospect of travelling alone. Alone except for his Pokémon, of course.

The trio was standing in Yellow Square, opposite the Mauville City gym. Mauville city, also known as the Traffic Light City, was separated into 3 main sections: Red Square, Yellow Square, and Green Square. Red Square was the eastern most district, connecting the city to Route 118. Yellow Square was the beating heart of Mauville, linking the three squares together. Apart from the gym, the Pokémon center and Pokemart were also situated there. Green Square lay to the west, and served to join Route 117, and thus Verdanturf Town, to Mauville.

The gym itself was the most intimidating building Wally had ever seen. It contrasted clearly with the character of its Gym Leader, Wattson, a pleasant old man who had been instructing Wally on Pokémon battling for the past few weeks. Dark, wooden spires reached towards the sky, matching the colour of the rest of the building. The gym was undoubtedly made from wood, but Wally knew from experience that the dark material was near indestructible. Ashwood was a tree native to the Fallarbor area. Its rich colour was enough to make it a popular building material, but what made it really special was its strength. Due to its constant exposure to ash falling from Mt. Chimney, tiny ash particles infiltrate all the empty spaces in the wood. The result was an extremely dense material. That's why it was used all over Hoenn as the perfect material for battle arenas. The fact that the entirety of the gym was wooden was an impressive display of wealth, and part of what made the structure so imposing.

"I'm sorry, Wally," His uncle said sadly, turning to look at his nephew. "You're not ready yet. Maybe you can go when your health improves."

Wally barely reacted to the news. He had expected as much. Instead, his attention was focused on the physical differences between himself and his uncle. He had noticed them before, obviously, but now after having had his journey ended before it had even begun by the man, he couldn't help but notice the distinctions. Wally's uncle was stocky and tanned. His hair was thick and dark, and his beard followed suit. He resembled his brother in many ways, except Wally's father had been slimmer and taller. Wally, on the other hand, had attained his attributes from his mother. His skin was pale, resulting from spending most of his time indoors. His hair was fair and thin, but his most astonishing feature, that had caused more than a few people to flinch when they made eye contact, were his icy blue eyes.

"I see there is no chance I will change your mind," Wattson said reluctantly to the man before him. "Can I borrow Wally for the rest of the afternoon instead?"

Wally wondered at what Wattson could want him for, but he kept his face passive. He would find out soon enough.

"Of course," Wally's uncle said smoothly in reply to the older man. A slow smile spread on his lips as he looked back at Wally. "Just make sure you're home in time for dinner, or you'll have an angry aunt to face."

With that said, the three of them exchanged goodbyes. When his uncle was out of earshot, Wally turned expectantly towards Wattson. The Gym Leader's gaze followed the leaving figure for some time, before returning to look at the boy. Unlike most people, Wattson had never had any trouble maintaining eye contact with Wally, and it was one of the main reasons Wally had grown so fond of the elderly man.

"That didn't go exactly as expected," Wattson began slowly, his voice low. "I was hoping your uncle would agree to the trip, but we can make do without his permission."

Wally waited patiently while Wattson took a deep breath and stared once more off into the distance. Almost like he was talking to himself he continued.

"I just can't shake the feeling that you're meant to go. Strange things are happening in Hoenn, and you're somehow tied up in all of it."

Wattson finally tore his gaze from whatever he had been contemplating, and returned it to the boy.

"You will go to Fallarbor, Wally," He said firmly. "That's where you will find your fate."

The pair began to discuss the journey. Wally would travel west to Rustoboro City through Rusturf Tunnel. From there, he would head north through Meteor Falls until he reached Fallarbor. They had already planned the route previously, but they went through it once more regardless. When he was sure Wally fully understood the plan, Wattson went through the basics of Pokémon battling once more to ensure Wally had remembered them.

"What's the most essential quality for a Pokémon trainer to have?" Wattson asked.

"Confidence." Wally responded, his voice as soft as a summer breeze.

"And why is that?" Wattson said firmly.

"Because Pokémon respond well to strong trainers. If a command is given weakly or without certainty, the Pokémon will either not comprehend the instruction, or will choose to ignore it." Wally recited, his voice gaining volume as he answered the question.

"Good man," Wattson said fondly to the boy. He was going to miss him. "Now make sure you have everything in your pack before you leave."

* * *

Wally stood in front of Rusturf Tunnel and wondered if he had made the right choice. He felt the same feeling that Wattson had spoken about before: that he was meant to leave, but now as he faced the dark entrance to the tunnel he couldn't help but feel afraid. He couldn't turn back now. He wouldn't. Going back to Wattson with his tail between his legs would be too humiliating. It would prove once and for all that he was too weak. He knew his aunt and uncle would worry about him, but he trusted Wattson would calm them. No. It was far too late to turn back now. With a deep breath, Wally entered the tunnel.

Rusturf Tunnel was dark and damp. The air was cold and smelt like stagnant water. Massive stalagmites and stalactites grew from the ground and ceiling, making Wally feel like he was walking into the mouth of an enormous beast. Wally followed the path deeper into the tunnel, shivering at the drop in temperature. Hanging lanterns, their wires disappearing into the darkness above, dimly lit the path. The trail continued north for some time before, to Wally's relief, it began to curve westward.

A faint roar coming from deeper in the tunnel startled Wally. He had been resting on a boulder, sitting in a faint pool of light under a lantern. The stale air made it difficult for him to get his breath back. He'd had to stop twice before, and he wasn't even halfway yet. Another louder roar filled the confined space, making Wally's legs wobble. Wally waited perched on the rock for some time, straining his ears to catch any more noises coming from deeper in. Eventually, when it became clear the source of the roars had stopped at least for the time being, Wally got to his feet and continued walking.

Some time passed before Wally heard the next roar. This time it was much closer, and it echoed off the walls loudly. Wally shuddered despite himself. Whatever was roaring was obviously angry, and Wally hoped he wouldn't cross paths with it. As Wally continued walking, the path began to widen until it formed a circular room that branched off in two directions. One path continued straight ahead and was lit by hanging lanterns, just like the path Wally had been following up until then. The other turned right, and was shrouded in darkness. The room was undoubtedly the halfway point Wattson had described during their planning, and the path that continued west was undoubtedly the route Wally needed to take. And yet, Wally felt an indisputable impulse that he needed to take the path that progressed deeper into the mountainside. The urge to explore the unexplored was one many adventurers spoke of with excitement, but Wally had never felt the same. He had always preferred the safety of what was known. But the tugging on his heart could not be ignored, and almost like he were in a trace, Wally turned right into the darkness.

Once Wally's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, progress became a lot easier. He was still walking at a slower pace than usual, but he welcomed the relaxed rate. Wally had continued in a straight line, relying on his other senses more than sight. Eventually, he reached a large clump of rocks that blocked most of his path. Wally frowned at the blockage. Even for a cave the rocks looked out of place. There must have been a cave-in, but when Wally looked up all he could see was darkness. The rocks were so perfectly positioned that there was a gap just at Wally's eye level through which he could see the other side, and the source of the roaring.

A lairon stood behind Wally's rocky cover, its four, stocky legs supporting its armoured bulk. Most of its body was gray, but its back and head were covered in segments of iron armour. Its mouth was hanging open; it was panting. Several flat protrusions stuck out from its lower jaw, and two teeth were visible in its mouth. Suddenly, almost like it was signaled, it swung its head around. Its blue eyes met Wally's, and with another angry roar it charged at the barricade.

Wally jumped back in surprise, wincing in pain as he landed badly on his ankle. With a frightening crash, the lairon hit the rocks. The boulders held, but they wouldn't hold it for long. Wally sprinted back down the way he had come, his ankle sending stabs of pain through his left leg every time he put weight on it. He wasn't taking any chances. Lairons could weigh over 200kg, a single hit from that and Wally was done for.

Wally stopped abruptly when he reentered the circular room, his lungs burning. His ankle still throbbed, but the pain had receded somewhat. A low growl sounded behind him, and he whipped around to face it. In the darkness of the tunnel, Wally could only see the lairon's blue eyes; they were narrowed and webbed with red. Wally quickly glanced at the path that would take him outside before discarding the idea. He couldn't physically run anymore. He'd have to fight. Slowly, to not provoke the large Pokémon, Wally reached for the singular pokeball in his jacket pocket.

"Go, Grovyle," Wally wheezed. He still hadn't recovered from the run.

With a flash, Grovyle appeared between its trainer and the lairon. Wally's Pokémon resembled a lizard, and stood on two legs. It had two clawed fingers on each hand, and its feet were bird-like. Most of its body was green, but its belly and throat were red. Dark leaves sprouted from each wrist, and one larger leaf was located on its head. Two more leaves formed its tail. The lairon roared at the newcomer, and lowered its head and charged.

Wally panicked. He didn't know what to do. Grovyle turned its head back slightly, waiting for a command. Too late. The lairon collided into Grovyle, sending it hurling backwards. Wally's attention remained focused on their attacker, but he hadn't seen a flash of light so he knew Grovyle could still fight.

"We don't want to fight you," Wally said, his voice sounding weak even to himself. The lairon ignored him, and lowered its head to charge once more. Suddenly, a burst of seeds struck the lairon's face. It roared in annoyance, and turned its focus to its attacker. Grovyle was standing with its back to the tunnel wall, still firing bursts of seeds from its mouth. The seeds weren't hurting the lairon much, but they had at least distracted it from Wally. The lairon roared once more, its eyes flashing brown.

"Grovyle! Watch out!" Wally shouted to his Pokémon, having recognised the signs of an attack.

Nothing happened instantly, but then a loud grating sound came from the ceiling. Within moments, large chunks of rock came crashing down around Grovyle. With inhuman reflexes, Grovyle jumped and weaved his way through the falling rocks, only being pelted by small debris. Wally cheered at his Pokémon's skill, before bending over in a coughing fit. He reckoned he could feel a layer of dust in his lungs.

The lairon roared in anger, and switched its attention back to Wally. Time seemed to slow, as the huge Pokémon ran towards him. Suddenly, something green collided with Wally's side, shoving him out of the way. The lairon crashed into Grovyle, who had no time to protect itself after saving Wally, and there was a bright flash of light and Grovyle disappeared.

Wally lay stunned on the ground of the tunnel. His only Pokémon had been defeated, and now his journey would come to a premature end. Strangely, as the lairon tuned its focus onto Wally again, Wally could only think about how his Pokémon had sacrificed itself for him. It had ignited a burning feeling in his stomach that was rapidly spreading to his entire body. When the sensation was too much to bear, Wally looked at the lairon and shouted one word: "Stop." Wally poured all his pain into the word. The pain from his lungs, the pain from his ankle, and the sharp pain from having watched Grovyle sacrifice itself for him.

The lairon froze. Its blue eyes locked on Wally's. Wally slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the wild Pokémon's. He wanted to run, but he knew he wouldn't make it far. While still maintaining the bond, Wally approached it, stretching his hand out to touch the Pokémon's head. As his hand approached, the lairon blew air out of its nose loudly, causing Wally to snatch back his hand slightly. Slowly, Wally placed his hand on the lairon's forehead. It felt cool to the touch; its armoured head was smoother than Wally had thought. At the soft touch, the lairon closed its eyes. A white light began to glow under Wally's hand, rapidly becoming brighter, until Wally had to shield his eyes with his other hand. When the light finally faded, Wally was left standing all alone in the circular room.

Wally had no explanation for what had just occurred. Strange things had happened to him before, usually when he was alone with a Pokémon, but nothing like that. Left with little to do in the circular room, Wally continued down the path leading out of the tunnel. He stumbled as he walked, only managing to stop himself from falling at the last second. The fight had exhausted him more than he cared to admit. Wally stumbled again, this time failing to catch himself. The ground felt surprisingly comfortable, and Wally closed his eyes. He would just rest for a bit. A loud click disturbed Wally. He opened his eyes, and barely moved when he saw the lairon standing next to him.

"Where did you go?" Wally asked the Pokémon weakly, although he thought he understood what had happened. The lairon didn't reply, instead it lowered its head and nudged Wally's thin body. It kept poking Wally until he was standing up. Once up, the lairon gestured towards its back. Wally understood and climbed on its large back, his frail frame barely weighing anything to the bulky Pokémon.

"Thank you," Wally said softly, as the lairon walked west. Just before he lost consciousness, Wally checked his pokeballs and smiled. Now he had two Pokémon by his side.


	5. The easy part

Professor Birch's lab was as cluttered as ever. Brendan wondered how Birch ever got anything done in here as he walked unhurriedly deeper into the building. Houndoom followed more slowly, sniffing curiously at the array of items on the floor. There was evidence of cleaning here and there; a pile of notebooks neatly filed away alphabetically on a sturdy looking bookshelf, a broom leaning casually against a chair- its job only just begun, charts and maps that Brendan had last seen covering the majority of Birch's desk were now once more plastered on the wall. Obviously Cyril had gone on one of his OCD-fuelled cleaning rampages, but the man himself was nowhere to be seen. Cyril, Professor Birch's assistant, often complained about the state of the lab, but Birch insisted that there was an order to the mess. An order that neither Cyril nor Brendan could comprehend.

Brendan walked into Birch's study at the end of the room. Compared to this room, the rest of the lab was pristine. To Brendan's untrained eyes it appeared as if a bomb had gone off in the center of the study. Papers and books littered the floor leaving only enough space for Brendan to carefully pick his path to the only available chair. A long, twisting plant cascaded out of its pot on top of a bookshelf, its vines hiding the contents of the shelves below from sight. An enormous map of the Hoenn region took up most of the far wall, notes on Pokémon habitats were written on it in Birch's sprawling handwriting.

"Ah, Brendan," Professor Birch said as he entered the study. His hair was tussled and his shirt crumpled. He must have slept in his lab, which would explain why he had missed dinner at the Birch household the night before. "What can I do for you?"

Brendan hastily got up, wiping his sweaty hands discreetly on his jeans. "Professor, I was hoping you could lend me a hand with an idea I have." Something in the way Brendan spoke caught Birch's attention, as he stopped groggily rubbing his eyes, and turned to face the young trainer. "I want to catch a legendary Pokémon."

Birch didn't respond immediately. His face dropped slightly, making him look older. Brendan hadn't expected the professor to jump with joy at his idea, but neither had he expected this reaction. "Which Pokémon do you have in mind?" Birch asked in a low voice.

"One of the titan Pokémon," Brendan replied readily. "Regice."

A curious expression crossed Birch's face, and Brendan heard him mutter: "Like father like son." Then, he straightened slowly "Does May know?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yes."

Birch visibly relaxed at Brendan's answer. May was a formidable trainer; if she had approved the mission, then Birch was ready to approve it too. His daughter had always been the better judge of strength out of the duo.

"And what if it isn't in its cave? If it already has a trainer?" Birch asked. His tone had changed from worry to open curiosity.

Brendan shifted uncomfortably under the professor's intent eyes. The truth was he hadn't really thought about it. Failure hadn't crossed his mind. "I guess I return empty-handed." The young trainer replied gloomily. "Or I could target one of the others. Registeel. No, Regirock." Brendan's face lit up with hope, but Birch was already shaking his head.

"Your battle strategy will be based around Regice. If you switch targets without planning sufficiently beforehand, the consequences could be terrible," Birch said, his words tinged with worry. "You do have a battle plan, right?"

This question proved no difficulty to Brendan. "Yes!"

"Good," Birch said readily. He had known the answer before he had even asked. "Well then you have my blessing, Brendan, if it means anything to you."

"Thank you, professor. It does," Brendan replied honestly. Birch had a goofy reputation, but his quiet wisdom and immense knowledge had kindled a fiery respect in Brendan's heart.

Slightly shocked by the boy's sincere compliment, Birch started shuffling off towards the main room. "Think nothing of it, my boy."

"Wait, professor!" Brendan called out as Birch reached the doorway. Puzzled, the older man stopped and turned back to the budding trainer. "There's one more thing," Brendan hesitated, winced, and said: "I need to borrow your Sharpedo."

* * *

Brendan stood on the banks of Route 103's winding river. The walk over hadn't taken long, and his talk with the professor less, so the sun was still climbing steadily from the East. It's rays warmed Brendan's back as he contemplated the first step of his plan. After crossing the river, it was a simple walk down to Slateport City.

'Its now or never.' Brendan thought as he started unbuttoning his shirt. The wetsuit was too tight despite May assuring him it'd fit. Brendan had pointed out that he was pretty sure he was larger than she was, but May had retorted blatantly "Beggars can't be choosers." And since May was the only person Brendan knew with a wetsuit, he couldn't be a chooser.

The river was cold, but not unpleasantly so. The current, however, had a nasty tug to it that the slow-moving surface hid heinously. Brendan waded in up to his waist, his bag strapped snuggly to his back in its waterproof cover. All his pokeballs save one were safely stashed in his bag, wrapped in clothes. He gripped the professor's diveball in his hand. At a touch of Brendan's finger to the pokeball's centre-piece, there was a flash, and Sharpedo appeared in front of him.

The Brutal Pokémon's appearance lived up to its name. It had a huge mouth, filled with razor-like teeth. Its short body allowed it to move gracefully in the water; its three fins gave it incredible bursts of speed. A large yellow X marked its nose, and it was there Brendan was looking.

Sharpedo's skin was rough, and Brendan hoped the wetsuit would be thick enough to stop chaffing between his thighs as he sat awkwardly on the Pokemon's back. _If they do chaff maybe May will feel sorry for me and rub some cream on them._ The thought of May rubbing anything on him was enough to finally urge Sharpedo out into deeper water.

As Sharpedo picked up speed, water spray near blinded Brendan, the howling of the wind deafening him. It was then that Brendan was finally glad about leaving Houndoom back with the professor. There was no way in hell it would have made the crossing, as Birch had misplaced all his temporary pokeballs. When Sharpedo stopped accelerating, and settled into a steady speed, Brendan began to enjoy the ride. It was a lovely sunny day, scarcely a cloud to be seen. The constant movement through the water had warmed him up, and the sheer enjoyment of Sharpedo zooming through the water beneath him was contagious. Soon, the opposite bank was only a matter of feet away, and Brendan felt something close to disappointment. Sharpedo dumped Brendan unceremoniously in the shallow water, and immediately set off back the way they had come.

"Not so fast," Brendan said quickly, calling Sharpedo back into its pokeball. "Our journey has only just begun."

* * *

Once Brendan had changed out of the wetsuit, and done his best to dry himself off, he followed the only path straight ahead. The trail was surrounded on either side by thick trees, their leaves catching the sunlight prettily.

As Brendan walked he worried. Sharpedo was more of a handful than he had thought. It was very probable it wouldn't listen to him at all during the upcoming battle. That was a problem.

Shrill screeches distracted him from his thoughts. He followed the sound until it brought him directly under one of the large trees dotting the path. There, on the ground, was the source of the commotion. A young taillow was caught in a bush. Brendan squinted up at the branches above until he caught sight of the nest. Evidently it had fallen out, and was now trapped in the bush's grip. Brendan did a quick scan of the sky, but the mother swellow was nowhere in sight. _Brilliant, now I need to look after a baby Pokémon._ The Tiny Swallow Pokémon was caught deep in the bush, and after briefly attempting to push through, Brendan reached down to his belt. Vigoroth cut through the thin branches with one swipe from its long claws, then it swooped up the small bird with surprising care.

The taillow's wings were scratched, and it only stopped screeching to take huge gulps of air. There was no choice in the matter, Brendan couldn't just leave it there, so he grabbed a free pokeball from his belt and firmly pressed it against the small Pokémon nestled in Vigoroth's hands. With the taillow safely stored in its pokeball, Brendan and Vigoroth continued along the path.

* * *

Slateport City was the largest city Brendan had ever seen. What struck him the most was the sheer noise of it all, which contrasted with the soothing walk down to Slateport. The city itself was spread out over a considerable area, and even stuck out over the sea. There was a museum, a research center, a contest hall, and even a market all within the confines of the city. Almost overwhelmed by it all, Brendan headed towards the distinct red roof of the Pokémon center.

Once he had handed over his pokeballs to the nurse, he moved to the waiting area. The pokecenter was mostly empty, the steady hum of the air conditioning the only distinct noise. A blonde young man was talking to a woman. Brendan looked away as a man walked up to the counter.

"Hello there," A voice said in a friendly tone. Brendan turned back, and the blonde boy was standing in front of him. "I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time?" The boy was roughly Brendan's age, but he was a good inch or two taller. He had a warm face, and blue eyes. His accent was posh, and Brendan knew he wasn't from Hoenn.

 _He better not ask for money._ "Sure,"

"Excellent!" The boy said with unfeigned delight. He reached into his jacket and produced a pokeball. "I was hoping to tempt you to trade Pokémon. You see, I've brought this machoke all the way from Kanto and it still hasn't warmed to me. I figured I would try my luck with a Pokémon from Hoenn; They're awfully rare back home."

Brendan smiled sadly. He didn't have any Pokémon in his team he could spare. "I'm sorr-" Brendan began to say, when a thought sprang to mind. He did have a Pokémon he could spare. Brendan had already accepted that he would have to return the taillow to its nest once healed, but this blonde, foreign trainer presented him with an alternative. "I do have a Pokémon I would trade," Brendan said slowly. "But it's only a baby."

"Excellent!" The boy said again. "The chance to train a baby Pokémon would be amazing."

Brendan couldn't help but smile at the boy's positivity. "Excellent," He found himself saying too. "I didn't catch your name, mines Brendan."

"Rob," The boy replied as he shook Brendan's outstretched hand. "Lovely to meet you."

At that moment the nurse called out Brendan's name. His Pokémon were healed. The two boys moved towards the counter, chatting as they went.

"So, what brings you to Slateport City?" Rob asked amiably.

"This is my last stop before I head out," Brendan paused for effect, almost unintentionally. "I'm going to catch a legendary Pokémon."

"Really?!" Rob replied. "A legendary Pokémon from Hoenn, that's wonderful." The boys had reached the counter and retrieved Brendan's Pokémon, when Brendan noticed another blonde boy had entered the pokecenter. Rob noticed the boy too. "Ah! Speaking of legendary Pokémon… Zach, come over here and meet the nice fellow who wants to trade with me."

Zach joined them at the counter. The two blonde boys were very similar looking. So similar they could have passed for brothers. Zach's hair was shorter, however, and he had a long, thin, nose that he seemed fond of looking down. Brendan noticed with some annoyance that Zach was even taller than Rob, which meant they both loomed over him.

Brendan shook Zach's hand. "Are you two brothers?" He asked pleasantly.

Zach scoffed. "No, no," Replied Rob. "We grew up together in Saffron City."

"Have you finished your business here yet, Robert" Zach cut in sharply.

Brendan frowned at the boy's tone, but Rob turned back to him. "Ah yes, of course." Brendan and Rob switched pokeballs. Brendan quickly made sure he hadn't traded the wrong Pokémon by accident, he had heard about someone who had done that, and that was that. Brendan looked at the new pokeball briefly before turning to Zach.

"Would you like to battle? I could test out this machoke."

"Ooh yes," Rob said enthusiastically. "He must be a good trainer Zach, he's going to catch a legendary Pokémon."

That caught Zach's attention. His disinterested expression disappeared for a moment, before returning. Zach looked Brendan up and down. "You're going to catch a legendary?" Brendan didn't like how he stressed the word 'you're'.

"Yes."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Zach replied. "Then, and only then, are you worth my time."

"Well, we better be off," Rob said hastily, as he noticed the expression on Brendan's face. "We're staying in the city for a couple more days, so hopefully we'll see you around. Good luck with your quest!"

Rob grabbed Zach by the arm and almost escorted him outside. "What the hell was that," Rob was saying. "How are you expecting to make friends if you keep acting like-" The two Kanto boys left the pokecenter into the warm afternoon.

 _What an odd pair._ Brendan examined his new pokeball, his brief flash of anger already faded. Now his plan was really coming together.


End file.
